


Star Artists

by BlackCrystalWisher



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Naruto
Genre: Cappy Town, Dead Uzumaki Kushina, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Uzumaki Kushina, Lhant Town, Naruto lives on Planet Popstar, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrystalWisher/pseuds/BlackCrystalWisher
Summary: Naruto is a young teen with blond hair, and for as long as he could remember, he grew up on the planet called Popstar, and is living with his girlfriend Adeleine in the town called Lhant.(Original Post Date from FanFiction.Net: March 6, 2015.)
Relationships: Adeleine/Uzumaki Naruto





	Star Artists

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author of the popular manga/anime series and has complete ownership of all official Naruto characters. HAL Laboratory and Nintendo own the official characters, locations, and other things of the Kirby franchise. I only own any form of original character use, and this little story idea.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** So, I don't know if anyone has ever gone this road with the Uzumaki Clan, starting with Kushina Uzumaki never being a full-blooded Uzumaki, but only found as a child and forced to accept the demon fox from Mito Uzumaki. It would be a good route to go down; everybody believing Naruto is descended from the Uzumaki Clan, only to discover that his blood does not relate to the fabled Uzumaki Clan. You can get some interesting ideas out of this route.
> 
> Oh, and it's something to pass the time while coming up with more ideas...
> 
> As for this story, the crossover portion of this is that Kushina is really a human alien with magic, not the chakra stolen from the forbidden fruit of the Shinju by the planet's early descendants of the humans. And before her recent-born son can be subjected to the same dark fate that befell her, she manages to wish him away from the ninja planet, saving his life even though she dies in the end. This is a ship of Naruto and the only human character from the Kirby series, Adeleine. Yeah, rare shipping no one likely ever does. I'm the first!

A weakened Kushina smiled sadly to her infant son, holding him close to her body.

"I can't let your life end before it began, my darling Naruto," she whispers, tears running down her face. "I will not allow Minato to tarnish your life force like the Uzumaki did to me."

Ever since she ended up on this planet as a child, she had vowed to return home one day when she accumulated enough magic to repair her warp star ship. But then she was found by a clan of humans, the Uzumaki, and she had been forced to be the host for a malevolent creature against her will. She suffered having the monster sealed into her body ever since. Her magic had a positive effect of keeping the creature from corrupting her very nature, and chaining it down with her Magic Chains (the clan thought it was chains constructed by the energy they used called Chakra). But because she was forced to become the host of the fox monster, her magic was now diverted to the runic seals that kept it imprisoned in her body. She was also force-adopted by the human clan.

So, she grew up on the planet, until the Uzumaki Clan was attacked and brought to near extinction by the warring ninja villages. But then Mito's husband took her to his village and she was once again "trapped", force to be the secret weapon for the village. She eventually fell in love with a man, Minato Namikaze. At first, she believed Minato did not care for the burden that she carried. But until five minutes ago, she once again was able to open her eyes to the truth. The burden forcibly extracted from her by the man who had the eyes of the Uchiha Clan, she learned that Minato only ultimately cared for the village's strength (including the fox monster that was now attacking the village in a blind Genjutsu-induced rage).

Yes, Minato did rescue their son, but he wanted their son safe so that he could be used as the sealing catalyst for the fox, imprisoning it once more. And she would not allow that to happen. She was weak. When the fox was torn from her body, it also destroyed her magic.

"If only... I could send you away from this horrible planet, my Naruto," she cries softly, cuddling her precious child. A tear dropped and hit the forehead of her infant son. The tear sparkled with a hint of magic.

An explosion of heard and she looked up, fearful that the masked Uchiha had returned. But instead, she was shocked to seeing a large glowing golden yellow star. It was a Warp Star. She crawled towards the star, holding her son. She could feel her life fading because of that bastard Uchiha destroying her magic, and coupled with the pains of having gone through child birth and not recovering.

"They won't destroy your life. I only pray you are brought to a world where you can grow up strong and independent, my darling son."

She kissed her child's forehead, before laying the blanket-wrapped baby onto the Warp Star. It glows vividly, turning into a protected starship and began to float. With an explosion of tiny stars, the Warp Star rockets high into the sky leaving behind a fading trail of rainbows, going higher and higher until it vanished into the stars.

The battle between Minato and the Uchiha calling himself Tobi halted momentarily, as they saw the flying object. Tobi then took this time to vanish with his teleportation jutsu. Minato vanished in a flash of yellow back to his wife's location, but saw her by a nearby tree and what looked like a small impact area that is star-shaped.

"I thought... you loved me... but I can see all this time I was blind. If I continued being the monster's prison, I would only be a weapon for you humans," Kushina says weakly.

Minato looked around in a panic, wondering what happened to their son. "Kushina! What happened to Naruto? I need him to seal the demon fox away!"

She coughed up blood. "I wished him away from this planet. He will not be forced the same burden the Uzumaki Clan and Mito forced upon me." She closed her eyes. Minato stared at her in disbelief of the words she was saying. "Find something else to imprison your monster weapon..."

A final rattled breath and her entire body stilled.

"Kushina! This is no time to play a prank on me!"

She did not respond. He shakes her gently.

"Kushina...? Kushina! KUSHINA!" Minato shouted to the heavens.

Now how would he be able to save the village he loved, and have his son hailed as a hero for imprisoning the demon fox?

If anybody were to look up to the night sky, able to look past the fires that ravaged half the village, and past the giant rampaging nine-tailed fox of destructive potential, they would have noticed a shooting star descend.

Legend has it when you see a shooting star after witnessing someone die, it meant that the heavens are shedding a tear for the soul now collected by the angels.

This other shooting star was different. Flying past the planet's artificial moon was the Warp Star containing the sleeping infant, Naruto, son of Kushina and Minato. It soon would vanish into the very cosmos of space.

=0=0=0=0=

Naruto, now age fourteen, woke up when blankets are ripped from the bed, exposing him to the coolness of his bedroom. He was wearing orange pajama pants, and he's shirtless.

"Naruto! Wake up!" a female voice shouted at him.

The blond moans pitifully, attempting to curl up even more, almost fox-like. "My blanket," he whined a bit, not wanting to face the day just yet.

"It's close to nine o'clock. Get up already, lazy bones," the female voice tells him in a chastising tone.

He slowly opens his eyes, revealing rich deep blue orbs.

"Must you always be like this, Adel?"

The girl, also age fourteen, had her hands on her hips. "C'mon, Naruto, it's a beautiful day, and we were supposed to go to a picnic by Cappy Lake around noon."

Full name Adeleine, she was a dark-haired girl with parting bangs, the lengths reaching to just below the neckline, and she had beautiful green eyes. She wears clothes consisting of a green sweater that has a white shirt collar, with a gold button pinned to the front, and a black skirt, navy thigh-high socks, with brown shoes. She also wears her favorite red beret on her head.

"Fine... I'm awake," he grumbles.

She smirked. "Get up, freshen up, I'll get the rest of breakfast ready."

And she leaves the bedroom, allowing Naruto his privacy.

"Ugh... hope there's some coffee."

As Naruto entered the bathroom, turns the water on and undresses, he thought back to the dream he had again. It has been a long time since he had that recurring dream. The form that was his mother, crying, putting him into a Warp Star, and sending him away from the chaos of a village attacked by a giant monster fox with multiple tails. The face with the kind amethyst eyes, and the vivid red long hair, he's yearned to be with the woman that he knew by heart was his biological mother. But he knew deep down he'll never be able to. He hurries with his five minute shower.

In the kitchen, Adeleine was almost finished with a good breakfast, which was two large omelet's, some swirls of ketchup on the top, and glasses of orange juice, milk, and two slices of lightly-toasted wheat bread with butter and a smearing of grape jelly. Just to be sure, she had the coffee ready to be drunk by her boyfriend. She was tending to the large omelet that would be Naruto's; hers was already served on a plate. Flipping it like an expert in the bowl skillet, she then slips the load of yellow egg onto Naruto's plate, and drizzles a swirling of ketchup on top.

"He was never that much of a morning person," she says to herself, smiling nonetheless. She sets the plate down on the table.

"Good morning, Adeleine," a voice greeted her from the open kitchen window.

"Oh! Good morning, Cappiolla."

The being at the window was Lhant's resident Milk Cappy, delivering fresh milk around the neighborhood of Lhant Town, which was a neighbor of the nearby Cappy Town, close to King Dedede's Castle.

"So, it's the usual morning routine, huh?"

"Yeah. Naruto and I have a picnic to attend later at noon by Cappy Lake. I just hope King Dedede doesn't have some bizarre plan to defeat Kirby."

The milk cappy shrugs his shoulders. "Well, you'll never know what the king is thinking." He takes the empty bottles, handing Adeleine filled fresh bottles of milk. "Have a good one, Adeleine."

"You too," she bids in farewell to the milk cappy.

She hears footsteps entering the kitchen, and sees Naruto dressed in a simple pair of shorts. He was rubbing a towel into his hair, drying it. She finds herself once again enjoying staring at Naruto's light toned abs and torso. Oh yeah, he was sexy with those light muscles.

When Naruto drapes the damp towel around his neck, he smiles mischievously at Adeleine.

"Like what you see?"

She blushed. "Quiet, Naruto."

His mischievous smile turned into a smirk, as he walked to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You always love me for my body, babe."

"Don't make me paint your eyes shut," she warned, still blushing.

He wraps his arms around his girlfriend, and holds her close. She smiles now, loving the embrace.

"Do we have to go to the picnic today? We could just stay home today." His hands start to wander down to her hips. "And we could snuggle on the couch watching movies... and do other things." He whispers the last four words into her ear.

"As much fun as that sounds, foxy, we're not skipping out on Kirby and company today," she said.

"Fine." She squeaked a bit audibly, when Naruto's right hand started to slip under the skirt, his fingers brushing the bare skin. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"You pervert," she said, smacking the sneaky hand away from under the skirt before those naughty fingers can reach her panties.

"But I'm yours, right?"

That was such a cheesy line to say.

"Eat your breakfast," Adeleine orders her boyfriend.

=0=0=0=0=

It was twelve thirty in the afternoon when Adeleine and Naruto left Lhant, taking the dirt road leading to Cappy Lake near Cappy Town.

Naruto was clad in clothes consisting of orange baggy jean shorts, the leggings cut off at the knees, crew socks, and white sneakers with red laces. He wears a black short-sleeved polo shirt with the top three buttons the color orange and a wide red stripe running around the mid area, and a white painter's vest with the image of a sleeping fox printed on the back.

Adeleine carried their art supplies in a large magic-enchanted side bag, while Naruto carried a bamboo-weaved basket filled with bottled drinks, and individually-wrapped sandwiches and snacks.

With it being the middle of summer, today was the perfect day for many citizens of both nearby towns to go for a swim at the local lake.

"So, want to make a bet King Dedede is plotting something?"

Adeleine shakes her head. "Nah. Don't feel like betting money today. We both know it's a possibility."

"Aww, I wanted to make a quick buck today," Naruto fake-pouted; the hint of a smile betrays him.

She nudges him playfully. "Stop it, you."

The walk didn't take less than seven minutes before they arrived to the lake. And yup, it was populated by swimming cappy citizens, as well as other citizens human or creature.

"Hey! Adeleine! Naruto! We're up here!"

They look to see Tiff waving at them. They were on a hill near a large tree that offered plenty of shade from the sun. Meta Knight was resting on top of a branch, keeping a vigilant eye on the lake.

Naruto ran up the hill to where Tiff was at, where a large red blanket was spread out. "Hello, Tiff. Where's Kirby and your brother?"

"Those two are swimming in the lake," she answers.

Adeleine caught up with Naruto and she sets the bag down. "Today is really warm. I'm starting to regret not switching for my summer shirt."

"I told you, babe. I don't have that problem."

She looks at him. "That's because you're a guy. Us ladies have to be modest or else people talk about you in a negative way."

And of course, Naruto had already ditched the painter's vest and was in the process of pulling off his shirt.

"You're lucky to have Naruto. He has such a nice body," Tiff whispers to Adeleine.

"Trying to steal me away from Adel, Tiff?" he teases the smaller girl, causing Tiff to blush horribly.

"Shut up, you!"

That only brought some good-hearted laughter from the sunny yellow blond.

"Now, stop teasing Tiff, Naruto," Adeleine tells Naruto.

He rolls his eyes, heading closer to the tree and stands under the branch Meta Knight is perched upon.

"Hey Metal Knight. How's things been lately?"

"Calm, considering the circumstances that happened a month ago," the masked warrior answers.

Naruto nodded, recalling the Dream Demon that dragged up terrifying nightmares into a form of reality in the countryside of the Green Hills. It was a bit of a pain to defeat, especially when it managed to drag his nightmare up; his dying mother turning into a wicked multi-tailed monster that towered over the castle, and both neighboring towns.

And no, the Dream Demon was not Dedede's fault (that time).

"Where's our beloved king at?"

"Air-conditioned castle, and watching those comedy action movies on his DVD," Tiff answers.

Adeleine had taken out her art book and got a perfect view of the lake from their position. "If anything, today's view of the lake is perfect to capture into art."

"And no Dedede to ruin the fun, right?"

The girls smirk, agreeing with Naruto's statement. Meta Knight declines to comment, but you can bet he had a hint of a smile behind his trademark mask. As the girls began to talk about other topics, and Adeleine multi-tasking her art, Naruto sits down and leans against the tree.

"You okay, Naruto? Despite your happy demeanor, I can feel something is bothering you," Meta Knight said.

"Oh. I had that dream again. The one where I see my mother send me away on a warp star from an unknown planet, and me ending up in an orphanage on Popstar in Lhant."

"You still plant to one day leave Popstar and find that planet, do you?" the sword warrior questions the blond.

"Yeah. I want to find that planet, and hopefully find where my mother died. And also seek out answers to many of my questions, such as my origins."

Meta Knight nods sagely. "I understand. When you do not know much about yourself, only a name, you will want answers to what you seek. It is every orphan's dream to find their origins. Even if it is good or it is bad, to know the truth is better than being lost."

"There's no doubt that Popstar is my home. I grew up here. I met, and befriended Adel." He looks to the teenage girl. "And I will never want to leave her behind. Even if one day I find out everything I wanted to know, at least I'll be able to know those things, to close the book on the mystery."

"But if you lose yourself to the what-ifs, and not focus on what you have now, you blur your vision of perception."

Naruto nodded to Meta Knight's kind advice.

"I'm lucky to have the life I have. To have Adel in my heart and to have the friends I have today." He looks up to the masked warrior. "You're my friend, too, Meta Knight."

The warrior was indeed smiling behind his mask. Naruto knew he was.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto returns to viewing the lake busy with family and friends playing at the lake's beachside area. "One day, when I finally go on that journey, I'm not going alone."

=0=0=0=0=

"Well, when your right, your right."

"Aren't I always correct, Naruto?"

It was night time by the time the teenage couple returned home in Lhant. Unlocking the front door, they enter and set everything down in the kitchen table before heading to their shared bedroom.

"At least Kirby was able to stop that lake dragon monster Dedede unleashed. I swear, why do we have him as our king, again?"

Yeah, King Dedede managed to summon forth another monster in the form of a lake dragon that was snake-like in appearance, which could breathe ice and churn the waters of the lake like a storm in the ocean. Its biggest weakness was ironically Paint Power. Naruto lost his paint set, but it was for a purpose; defeating the dragon.

"I dunno," Naruto answered, discarding his clothes and putting on his pajama pants.

Adeleine had undressed, too, and was switching for her own pajamas, finishing buttoning the accompanied top. Unlike Naruto's who wore anything with the color orange (half the time), Adeleine's was more a pastel blue with faded splotches of multiple colors, to give the illusion she spilled paint on the cloth. She hangs her favorite hat on the hook on the wall.

"What an exhausting day," Naruto grunts, plopping into bed. Adeleine joins him, snuggling up with her boyfriend.

"You did save me when that beast managed to grab hold of me," she says.

"You're my girlfriend, Adel! Of course I'll always protect you!"

She smiles sweetly, and she kisses him. Naruto happily returns her kiss, holding her close to his body.

"I am glad we met when we were little," she whispers softly, once their kiss broke up.

"Yeah. But I still plan one day to find the planet my mother was on. I still want to find where she was last at."

She looks into his eyes. She knew about Naruto's dreams, often centered on a woman with vivid red hair placing him upon a Warp Star and sending him away as an infant off a foreign planet not native to Popstar's solar region.

"When that day comes, I'm going to be there at your side, Naruto. You will not go on this future journey alone," she promised him.

They share another loving kiss.

High above their small cozy home in Lhant, a shooting star falls from the calm night sky.

One day, Naruto will travel the cosmos and find that world he was sent away from.

He will not be alone in that journey.

**Author's Note:**

> **And that's that. It is something short and quick. And likely a fun quick read. Maybe I'll do more Naruto/Adeleine stories in the future...**
> 
> (Original Post Date from FanFiction.Net: March 6, 2015. Rareship and crossover ship. It was the first of its kind back then. Some people liked it. What do you think? God, it brings back memories of how youthful I was writing and creating stories. The further I go back, I more I notice how much I've matured in writing... somewhat... mostly... giggity.)


End file.
